


Do you permt it?

by Renjy (Mauness)



Series: Enjoltaire week 2016, a modern AU [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kind of cheesy, M/M, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauness/pseuds/Renjy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6: Died holding hands.</p><p>Prouvaire suggest a book to Les Amis. Grantaire reads said book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you permt it?

**Author's Note:**

> A few years later than the first few parts of this story.  
> Swearing in R's thoughts again. -One time.-

I pick up the book I am currently reading. It is a book Prouvaire gave all of us by post. We all went our own ways two years ago. The book had a note with it, which said that there was some funny coincidence in the book. He was mostly ignored or complained at. The complaints came from a few who stopped reading after the first few chapters.  
I am the only one who actually read further. I have the time for it anyway. Now that I don't have any projects.  
I also did found the piece of coincidence. After he heard that, Prouvaire warned me for something near the end of the book. I replied with that I am too far into this crazy book to stop and ignored him. This book is good and may or may not be realistic of some kind, but I just can’t take it seriously. Not with some names that are used. 

‘Taire,’ I hear Enjolras say.  
I didn’t hear him come into our home. This moment in the book distracts me a bit. Perhaps I should have listened to Prouvaire before I got to this point. I fear the worst, but I can't go back now. ‘Hi,’ I say.  
‘Reading again?’  
I nod. ‘Almost finished and Prouvaire was right.’  
Enjolras looks at me. ‘Well. Perhaps you should prove that to me?’  
I look at the paragraph I am at and then back to Enjolras. He could have picked a better moment. I know it is stupid. It just is a random book. Still this part touches me. I don't need to pick this part as an example to Prouvaires point. However, this would be the easiest for me. ‘I could read the part I am at right now to you?’ I propose. ‘But it ain’t pretty.’  
‘Now you just made me more curious.’  
I look at him. ‘I can handle whatever it is 'Taire,'  
I nod doubtfully and prepare myself. Then I read aloud from where I ended.  
_‘He repeated: "Long live the Republic!" crossed the room with a firm stride and placed himself in front of the guns beside Enjolras. "Finish both of us at one blow," said he._  
_And turning gently to Enjolras, he said to him: "Do you permit it?"_  
_Enjolras pressed his hand with a smile. This smile was not ended when the report resounded. Enjolras, pierced by eight bullets, remained leaning against the wall, as though the balls had nailed him there. Only, his head was bowed._  
_Grantaire fell at his feet, as though struck by a thunderbolt.'_  
I stay silent. Well shit. ‘I assume Prouvaire talked about the choice of names,’ Enjolras says softly. ‘That wasn’t a happy part, no,’  
I look at him. ‘Do you want to die like that or something?’  
‘Of course not!’  
Then Enjolras is abruptly silent. He grabs my hand. ‘Do you permit it?’ he asks smiling.  
I look at him as if he is an idiot, which he is. He keeps smiling and gives me a kiss. ‘We didn’t die.’  
I shake my head. ‘You idiot,’ I say.  
‘You know you still love me.’

**Author's Note:**

> used webpage: www.goodreads.com/quotes/tag/les-miserables?page=2


End file.
